Clockwork Planet
by AnimeFan419
Summary: AU It is hard to please everybody and that can't be more true for our hero Aki but what would happen if he got a chance to get away from his stressful life and finds himself in another world? If anyone has a better summary for this please let me know.
1. Proulogue

In a world where robots and humans coexist, life is not easy especially for a fifteen year old boy named Aki and currently he was working by the cash register in his parent's flower shop. Now Aki was a cyborg meaning that he isn't fully human. He has spiky brown untamed hair with a pair of goggles that rested upon his forehead, brown eyes, a white jacket with blue highlights along with a black top, blue jeans and white sneaks. He also wore an old key that rested around his neck as an accessory. Today however, was a slow day as Aki frowned as the boy thought about weather or not he should tell his parents about the incident that gave him mechanical limbs. Not only that but he was also wondering if he should tell them about his alter ego Mega Man but thought against it knowing how his parents hate all technology especially his other half.

Though the blue suit that he wore looked like it has seen his better days while Aki had doubts on weather or not he should continue being a hero since his powers doesn't usually work. He knew that the town as well as other heroes like his idol Captain Commando looked down on him thinking that he was more of a nuisance than a actual hero trying to help. In fact, it was one of the reasons why Aki liked to look at the bright side of things and chose to ignore what everyone else says. Just when his shift was over and was about to clock off for the day, he saw that his two best friends Suna and Jason was coming in to see him. Suna wore her usual pink top with her blue jacket tied to her waist. She also had long pink hair with a shaved cut on the other side that seemed to match her dark skin along with blue shorts, black stockings and purple shoes that seemed way too big for her feet.

His other friend Jason was a computer nerd so naturally he was always seen carrying his laptop. He was also a little chubby but he still wore his favorite a blue top, brown shorts, brown shoes and still had his usual bushy black hair with his giant round glasses that seemed to big for his face. They also tend to get dirty a lot so it always forced him to clean his glasses every few minutes as a result. However, once Aki noticed that his friends were here , he smiled nervously after noticing the worried looks on their faces.

"I know that looks Aki, you are thinking about telling them aren't you?" Asked Suna clearly concerned.

"What choice do I have? My parents are suspicious enough as it is." Aki sighed. Jason then spoke up knowing that his best friend was under some distress and said,"I really wouldn't worry about it. They are your parents and I am sure that they will love you no matter what."

"That is easy for you to say. I am still trying to win my parents affection and it doesn't help my case since they hate robots. Not only that my parents tend to favor my sister and completely ignore me, it would make my situation ten times more difficult if they ever found out that I am Mega Man." All of a sudden everything was silent.

"How about some tv? You only have a few minutes left before the end of your shift." Suna suggested hoping to lighten up the mood. Upon hearing this Aki perked up knowing that he just saved a few lives today hoping that his alter ego would finally be recognized as a real hero. However once the television turned on, Aki was shocked to see that he was not talked about in the news at all and instead the person that was being interviewed was his former idol Captain Commando who apparently took all the credit. As a result Aki wasn't sure how he felt about this since he was the one who did all the work while the so called hero did nothing and it was the one day when his powers decided to work too. Aki's left eye then began to twitch while Jason decided turn off the tv before things worsen Aki's mood.

"I'm sorry Aki." Said Jason feeling bad for his friend. Aki then took a deep breath instantly calming down before finally clocking off.

"Let's just go get some ice cream." Said Aki still feeling a bit hungry while also hoping that the ice cream would make him forget how angry he is while both Jason and Suna then winced remembering that his parents forgot that today was also his birthday. Before heading to the ice cream shop however, Aki told his friends that he was going to go for a short walk in order to blow off some steam. Though while he was walking, he did not realize that that there was a magic circle underneath his feet and before he knew it, he saw that there was a large Demon that looked as though he came straight out of those fantasy adventure mangas that he liked to so naturally, the boy screamed.

"Finally a worthy opponent to fight me." Said the creature since Aki was so scared that he couldn't move while said creature still sat on his throne and said,"Greetings strong one, I am the Demon Lord of this land and I wish for you to remove the curse of immortality that has been inflicted upon me eons ago by challenging me in a duel." Aki just stood there like a statue while the Demon transformed into a harmless old man."Nice to meet ya!" The old man then gave out his hand as Aki shook it once he was finally snapped out of his state of shock. "You can call me gramps if you like."

"Absolutely not!" Aki yelled still shocked and confused.

"A feisty one aren't ya! I like that but I bet that you are still angry at those humans and robots that live on Earth. I even bet that you would want revenge on those who looked down on you."

"I guess that I am still pretty mad about Captain Commando taking all the credit." Aki admitted.

"Well my friend you are in luck, because I am looking for a hero that is strong enough to slay me and if you do, you would be considered the greatest hero that ever lived. In fact, you will be an instant celebrity across the universe and I have to admit that you are really strong if I say so myself. I will even give you my castle as well as everything I have if you are thinking about getting yourself you own headquarters." Aki then looked at the old man as if he was crazy. Though, his Hawaiian shirt that he wore made it even harder to take him seriously especially with that jester hat that he wore.

"Strong? Me?" Said Aki flaberjagged at what the old man just told him."I am sorry mister but I am not strong at all and my powers don't work like the way they are supposed to and as a follow up question, do I even have a choice? Besides I can't harm an innocent bystander."

"Well to be fair, I have lived on this earthly plane for many eons because of the curse of immortality that was inflicted on me. I am ready to move on to the spiritual plane and I would have eons ago if it weren't for those idiots." The old man now known as Gamps sighed. Reluctantly Aki agreed to help the old man but he told him that he wouldn't kill. He was going to find another way. However what the old man said next shocked the cyborg even more,"Of course you are strong, you just don't know your full potential and with the right amount of training you can be a real powerhouse which is why I will make sure that you have the proper education."

The next thing that Aki knew was that he suddenly saw a butler carrying a school uniform. It was a simple purple suit that included a red tie and was when Aki finally spoke up by saying,"Yeah, but no thanks. I can't stay here and if I am gone for too long, my friends world be worried sick."

"Ah no worries, you still have that key so you can come and go whenever you please and you can come to the school every day after when you are finished with your normal classes back on Earth. In fact, when you do come back, it will be like you never left in the first place." Said the old man. As a result Aki now had a million of question running through his head. Before he knew it, he was now at the new school much to his dismay.

However once he was in the classroom he became nervous since everyone gave him weird looks. Though it was pretty obvious that the way everyone was looking at him and it was making Aki feel uncomfortable. Luckily the teacher came in just in time when the bell rang.

"Hello my name is Dr. Light and the reason I introduced myself was because we have a new student. Speaking of which why don't you tell the class your name, your powers and which species you are. As you can see our school is very diverse and we love learning about new cultures." Aki then looked at his classmates realizing that the teacher's statement was true. There were ogres, elves and even fairies. For another world, Aki had to admit that the place was very modern and even had electricity. Aki even looked at his teacher who appears to be old, had a full set of hair as well as a nicely trimmed beard. He also wore a red sweater vest and a lab coat with blue jeans and brown shoes to match.

"My name is Aki Valentine and I am just a plain regular human from Earth." Aki lied as he laughed nervously.

"Aki, I know that you are lying and in this school we accept all species for who they are. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are so why don't you try again. Truthfully this time." Replied Dr. Light with a firm but caring tone.

"My name is Aki Valentine. I am a cyborg from the planet Earth and I have power to replicate other people's powers but as embarrassing as it sounds, my powers never really work like the way they are supposed to." Once Aki said this the rest of the class immediately became interested especially after when one student said,"This question might be a bit out there but do you happen to be the Blue Bomber by any chance?"

"The who?" Aki asked now completely confused.

"The Blue Bomber. You know Mega Man?" Said another student Aki was a bit surprised by this when said student asked this but Aki nodded his head in response.

"Dude, that is so awesome because you are like a total celebrity here and other heroes would kill to have your powers because what kind of hero wouldn't want to have any power they want?" As a result Aki was a bit embarrassed by the comment the student just made as Aki shyly went to an empty seat in the back of the classroom.

"Looks like I might have do something to fix that confidence issue he has there." Dr. Light muttered as he began today's lecture. After school, Aki as well as everyone else had a big headache due to a long day of school. The only one who stayed behind was Aki because the teacher asked the young hero in training to stay behind.

"Am I in trouble?" Aki asked only to have Dr. Light take his arm opening a container that had a bunch of wires and gadgets in it. At first Aki didn't like what his teacher was doing but calmed down once he realized what Dr. Light was trying to do.

"Hold still." Said Dr. Light.

"As if!" Replied Aki who was now a little angry because of what his teacher was doing. He then realized what the scientist was doing and said,"Wait? Where you trying to fix me?" Aki was now calm.

"You had a bug in your system so it should be all fixed now and if you don't mind, there is something else that I need to check as well. Why don't you change into your Mega Man form." Reluctantly, Aki did so as the scientist was shocked to see that the paint on Aki's armor looked as though it was ready to fade away. Not only that but the armor that he had on was badly damaged. He then looked at Aki and said,"Just as I feared and it looks like I might need to take you to the robot spa. Who did this to you?"

"People." Aki said plainly and it seemed as though Dr. Light did not like the answer. "Robots on Earth aren't exactly well liked. My enemies don't see me as a real threat except for Dr. Wily and his robot sidekicks. I think. Though I suspect that we are mostly just frenemies at this point but I know for a fact that sometimes the humans would throw rocks at me." Did he just open up to a total stranger?

"What about your parents?"

"I don't think that they would like it if they ever found out that I was Mega Man. They think that all technology is evil and they hardly ever pay attention to me because I think they like my sister better. We live in a trailer and sometimes we would camp out for weeks without neither of our content." Aki admitted and to say that the doctor was angry was an understatement. How can his folks be unaware of Aki's robotic needs. No wonder his powers hardly ever work.

"Aki, do you think that Earth is safe for you?" The cyborg then raised an eyebrow at this since he never really considered that question before. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this so when his teacher saw the puzzled looked on Aki's face, he then said,"Take all the time that you like. You can tell me when you feel ready and you don't have to answer right away but first I need to take you to the robot spa so that you can get you cleaned up." Dr. Light then put his arm around Aki's shoulder as they headed towards the robot spa together.


	2. Chapter 1

The robot spa was a sight to behold. Robots everywhere were having fun and just taking her easy. There were even room were robots got polished and even a pool so that organic species can take a nice relaxing swim. This was truly a place where everyone can have fun together in harmony. Aki even saw one girl who looked as though she could pass for a Princess Knight. She appeared to be Aki's age, had blond hair and has bright violet eyes. Not only that but she also wore full body armor and silver metal boots to ask. He couldn't help but stare.

Smack!

"How dare you stare at me like that you pervert! Is this how the men on Earth treat royalty?" The mystery lady said now fuming as steam was literally coming out of her ears.

"Oh I am sure that he didn't mean it princess, this here is Mega Man and he would never do such a thing." Dr. Light said reassuring the princess while Aki's face was now bright red due to embarrassment. However once the word Mega Man has been heard, there was instant chaos due to many fans being here wanting to see the teenage hero in person. The princess then sighed as she attempted to control the crowd.

"Who was she?" Asked Aki now curious once the princess as well as the crowd left.

"That was Princess Ruby and she is the princess of the Crystal Empire which is the country you are in now. The planet you are on is called Adroma. Don't worry I was planning on talking about this world's geography for tomorrow's lecture." Said Dr. Light while Aki blushed once more. Surprisingly Aki thought that polishing part of the process was quite relaxing and they even managed to fix all of the dents that were on his suit. His suit even had more upgrades that made the suit more durable and his suit shined a bright blue making the suit look as though it came from the future but the last feature was the most interesting because in the middle of his forehead stood a Crystal in his place.

"How long have I been here?" Aki asked as he finally woke up once all of his systems were rebooted and that was not until he saw what time it was."Om my gosh, it's getting late! My friends would be worried sick!" For a while Aki was panicking but that was when he remembered the key that the old man told him about earlier. Once Aki found some privacy he used a nearby door to get back to his own world and just like the old man said, it was as if no time has past at all.

Aki then sighed in relief as he fell down now completely relaxed. However his moment of peace was interrupted when his two friends found him looking as though they were in distress.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Asked Aki clearly concerned.

"It's Dr. Wily and Cut Man!" Said Jason.

"Come on Aki, let's show those dorks that Mega Man and Mega Girl both mean business!" As if on cue both Suna and Aki changed into their alter egos while Jason checked his computer. Although both of his friends were a bit surprised by Aki's new look but decided to worry about it later. Once the duo made it to the town plaza, they saw both Dr. Wily and Cut Man on a rampage.

"I have a feeling that is going to be a good birthday after all! Time to show those two who's boss!" Without thinking Mega Man suddenly changed into his wind form and before he could even think, he switch his right arm into a cannon and a giant force of wind forced both Cut Man and Dr. Wily to hit themselves against a nearby wall. "Whoa! I never seen my powers do that before!"

"I don't know what that was but what I do know is that we need to fight them now and figure this out later." Said Mega Girl as she changed into her water form while blasting Cut Man with water in the process. The next thing that Aki knew was that he was suddenly starting to fight like a karate master scaring both Dr. Wily and Cut Man off as a result. Mega Man then stared at Mega Girl while Mega Girl stared at Mega Man now completely confused at to what is going on. The trio of friends then decided to leave before they were spotted worried that someone might get the wrong idea.

"I don't know what that was but, best birthday surprise ever!" Aki said excitedly.

"Aki what was that?" Suna asked clearly concerned.

"Who knows, but I think that tomorrow we should see a certain professor about this. I can't wait for you all to meet Dr. Light. For an old dude, he is awesome!" Said Aki while both Jason and Suna gave each other confused looks. Meanwhile, Cut Man and Dr. Wily retreated to their hidden lair.

"I can't believe it!" Said Cut Man obviously angry. "That twerp actually hurt me!"

"Ah kids, they grow up so fast. I still remember Mega Man back from when he was still ten." Said Guts Man who was lying on the floor in the background taking out of tissue crying tears of joy speaking as if he was a parent proud of his kid. Dr. Wily only rolled his eyes at this.

"Who cares! I knew that Mega Man was just toying with us for all these years! It's time that we finally step up our game!" Said Dr. Wily as he laughed like a crazed maniac. The next day Aki led his friends to a door that was in the back of the ally. Though his friends were as equally confused as they were yesterday. There stood the Crystal Kingdom in all its' glory.

"Where are we?" Asked Jason as he was hypnotized by the kingdom's beauty since it reminded him of one of those anime RPG games that he liked to play.

"I know when I came here yesterday I was absolutely terrified but after spending a whole day here, I now think that this place is awesome! Everyone was so nice the when I came here yesterday."

"Ok, but where were we when this happened?" Said Suna a bit annoyed.

"I don't know know but I think the reason why you never realized that I was gone was probably because of a Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe type scenario or a least that was what I have been told."

"Check it out guys! It looks like Aki's alter ego is famous here!" Said Jason showing his two friends a Mega Man poster.

"Yeah, that is the other thing I need to ask Dr. Light. I am not exactly sure how I feel about this since I am not used to this kind of attention." Aki said after stuttering a little due to a bad memory. That was when he spotted Dr. Light carrying a few bags."Dr. Light!" Aki called out until the professor finally noticed him.

"Oh Aki, I never realized that you were coming and it seems that you brought your friends. Are you here for the festival?"

"There is a festival in town Dr. Light?" Asked Aki now curious.

"Why of course, this town really loves Mega Man so every year they hold a festival in his honor."

"Ok, but Dr. Light. I have been meaning to ask but how come the Crystal Empire know about me let alone like me? My heroics usually end up in an epic fail."

"They have known you since year one ever since that day you saved one of our own who was nearly stranded on Earth and the people here seemed to be charmed by your never give up attitude." Aki then blushed a little knowing that the statement was indeed true.

"Oh how cute! There is a Mega Man plush toy in the window display at that shop over there!" Suna squealed in delight.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you liked cute things Suna." Aki smiled teasing his friend.

"Huh, looks like that they are doing a show in the center of town." Jason added.

"Why don't you guys check it out then. I still have a few errands to run." Aki then waved goodby to his teacher as they trio helped themselves by sitting on some empty seats in a sea full of children and their parents. Once the curtains were hoping the trio thought that it was kind of cute that it was a puppet show but Aki was surprised that the one narrating was none other than Princess Ruby.

"Not too long ago the gem kingdoms were at war with one another. Everyone had their own reason but the Sapphire kingdom was one of the kingdoms that were not at war because they had no ruler and was at the mercy of anarchy. One day, a brave explorer from the Sapphire Kingdom decided to venture outer space so he and his crew built a spaceship to in order to see what lays beyond the stars but sadly the spaceship crash landed on a planet called Earth. Under some distress, the astronaut realized that he and his crew were now stranded. That was when the explorer saw a young boy who lived on the planet. The boy's name was Mega Man.

"Who are you?" The explorer asked.

"I am not sure what I am and I am still new to this but I saw that you were in trouble and wanted to help you." The boy explained.

"Why would you want to help a total stranger like me?" Asked the explorer and Mega Man replied with,"It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment." The explorer then wondered how the boy could help him but was shocked to see that the buy was fixing the shuttle as if it were no trouble. The boy then asked,"So why did you come to visit Earth?" The astronaut then responded with,"Well there is so much fighting going on and my country is on the brink of destruction because we have no king and I don't think that anyone remembers why we are fighting to begin with."

"That's awful. Maybe one day when I am big enough, I can come to your world and become king. Besides, I think that it is pointless to fight without a reason." The astronaut then left returning home and told everyone what the boy thought and just like that the war ended bringing peace to this world for many years to come."


	3. Chapter 2

"For the last time I was ten! Please don't bring it up. Ever. It's so embarrassing." Said Aki completely embarrassed once the show was over and everyone was gone while both of his friends teased him playfully.

"Now I know why you have a hero complex Aki. I think that it was cute." Suns teased.

"I do not have a hero complex." Aki denied still embarrassed by his friend's teasing. That was when the trio saw a young fairy looking at a Mega Man poster.

"Hello. Are you a fan of Mega Man by any chance?" Said Suna nearly startling the fairy.

"Yes and I am Mega Man's number one fan!" Aki's friends snickered at this embarrassing Aki in the process."In fact I have came here to the festival today in order to find that elusive issue number twelve!" The fairy declared clearly full of excitement but once Aki got a good look at her he saw that the fairy had fair skin, had brown hair tied in a twin tail fashion and wore a simple rose petal dress that matched her pink eyes.

"Issue number twelve!" The trio said simultaneously.

"Yep, issue number twelve for a comic book called The Amazing Adventures of Mega Man and Friends! It is super rare! Not only that but there is also a tv show based on the comic and today I am going to finally get my hands on that thing!"

"Mega Man has a comic book and a tv show?" Aki asked surprised while also hoping that only his new classmates and teacher only knew about his secret identity.

"How can you guys not know about it? Have you three been living under a rock or something?" Said the fairy. "My name is Gretel by the way." The fairy then smiled while Suna was hypnotized by the cute aura the fairy was giving off.

"Cute!" Suna squealed almost tempted to hug the fairy but the girl's street punk look nearly scared the sprite off.

"So um, the comic book?" Aki asked while Gretel showed the trio of friends to the comic book store not realizing that they were being followed by a suspicious person wearing a brown trench coat, sunglasses and a large fedora. Once at the store however, the group of friends struggled through the crowd of sweaty nerds to get inside and Aki was somewhat relieved that he realized that only his new classmates and teacher only knew about his secret identity only because he was forced to tell the truth. Aki then shivered thinking about how everyone would react if people knew that he was here especially when he didn't know how to respond to that kind of attention. It was already nerve racking enough as it is when his whole class found out. In fact he had to give them credit for that.

"There it is! Issue number twelve!" The fairy said drooling only to have it snatched away from her by the same person that was following them. Enraged Gretal screamed,"Hey! I found that first!"

"Ruby?" Aki asked only to have said person to freak out and leave dropping the comic in the process.

"This comic is for a friend!" The stranger now known as Ruby as she continued to spaz out. "Oh and if anyone asks, you didn't see me." Ruby then showed the group her first letting the group know that she meant business. After the incident however, Gretal was just glad that she got her hands on that comic even though it was a little bit ruined.

"Let's just pretend that this never happened." Aki said plainly while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess that we should start heading home. It is getting late." Suna said as she watched the sun set.

"This might be a bit personal but are you three from Earth by any chance?" Asked Gretal.

"Is it that obvious?" Aki asked.

"It actually kind of is and I also know that you are Mega Man. Honestly kid, you really need to learn how to control your emotions better because you are easy to read. Also I want to come to Earth with you." Gretal admitted. Though Aki wasn't sure how he felt about this since she was so casual when she said this.

"Ok but will your parents be cool with this?" Aki asked clearly concerned.

"Nah it will be alright and besides, I don't have any parents. I'm what you Earth dwellers would call an orphan." The trio then made small circles with their mouths once they realized what she was talking about. However that was also when Aki remembered that he and his friends forgot to introduce themselves so once they remembered they told her all of their names and Gretal was happy to meet every one of them. Aki then took the key that was around his neck and they went through the door back to their world and once they saw that it was starting to get late, they began to head to their homes as well. Though just before the group of friends were about to separate, they were attacked by Dr. Wily and his robots.

"Is that Dr. Wily in person? Wow he looks ugly." Gretal teased glad that the mad scientist couldn't hear her. As if on cue Aki changed into his other form. Strangely he was starting to feel nervous since he had a fan with him as he continued to worry about her safety. That was when Aki became shocked when automatically changed into his Drill Man form.

"Sorry." Aki said feeling a bit embarrassed as he accidentally drilled a large hole in the ground.

"Snap out of it Aki. This is no time to feel embarrassed. Remember, Mega Man never gives up!" Gretal encouraged.

"I guess that you are right Gretal. Guess that I just need to work with the Drill Man schematics." At first the first attempt caused Aki to fall down but was finally able to stand up properly once he had more control over his balance while Suna transformed into Mega Girl who was already busy taking care of Ice Man and Guts Man.

"Focus Mega Man." Said Suna as she blasted with her hand gun causing Guts Man to crash into a tree. Mega Man was then able to destroy Dr. Willy's mecha with his drill hands causing the trio to blast off into the sky. Once Suna and Aki reverted back to their humans selves, Suna hugged Aki since she was proud of him for not giving up. That was when Jason spoke up and said,"Sorry to ruin the moment, but do know what happened to Ruby?"

"I don't know? Last we saw her, she was really angry at us." Said Aki not really caring shrugging the whole thing off. As for what happened to Ruby she was in her room which was cluttered with Mega Man merchandise while Ruby herself was gushing all over a cut out cardboard of him like a rabid fan girl.

"Oh Mega Man, you are such a Mega cutie!" Ruby squealed in delight only to have her moment interrupted by her father.

"Honey I know that I shouldn't barge in but I am going to use my authority as your father by coming in anyway!" Her father said slamming the door open wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Father! Don't come in!" Ruby screamed shoving her father out now completely embarrassed. Now as to why Ruby is secretly an obsessive fan of Mega Man, that would be a story for another day.


End file.
